I Will Find You
by Answers-May-Vary
Summary: Yumi leaves Kadic to become a model. But 8 years later meets up with some old friends will she find a lost love or will he have forgoten about her.Parings JxA OxOC and my favorite pair EVUR YxU Complete . . . sequel is coming soon
1. The good old days

Yumi walked through the mall. It had been 8 years since she had left Kadic Academy. She had never really kept in touch with her old friends since she became a model. The only two she talked to anymore were Aelita and Chelsea. Chelsea was the lead singer of a band called Outer Rim Grace (he he Star Wars oh and if you can think of a better name please tell me) and Aelita was also a model.

**-Flash Back-**

"Yumi, Aelita do you have to go?" Odd asked.

"Yes odd I'm sorry but we have to. My parents already got Aelita and I a place in California." Yumi said trying to smile.

"Oh really were in California?" Jeremy asked looking up from his computer.

"Some town called Diamond Bar." Aelita said.

"Hey Yumi." Yumi looked over to see a tall blonde haired girl running towards her.

"Sup Chelsea." Odd said looking over to her.

"Oh my god Yumi I just heard you were moving. Which reminds me, I have some good news some bad news and some more bad news." She said happily and looked over at Odd. She and him had been going out for a year now and she wasn't sure how he was going to take the news that she had.

"Start with the good news first." Yumi said thinking about what it might be.

" Well the good news is my band got a record deal." Chelsea said. After hearing the news everybody seemed to cheer up.

"Oh my God that's awesome!" Odd said pulling her into a hug.

" Yeah but there is still bad news." She said ruining the moment . " I have to move to California with my band." They all seemed really sad and Odd just stared at her.

"you know what, this is a happy time Chelsea we aren't going to worry about you moving right now. Lets go celebrate your good news." Odd said, as he pulled Chelsea away to his dorm.

" So how did Ulrich take the news?" Aelita questioned Yumi.

" Not as good as you guys. As soon as I told him I was moving he gave me a death glare and ran off." Yumi replied.

"He just needs time." Aelita said. Yumi smiled but deep down she was hurting.

**-End Flash Back-**

Yumi laughed to herself a little as she walked into a Holister store.

"Oh my god Yumi Ishiama." She heard a male voice say.

'oh crap another fan boy' she thought as she turned around to see …

diclaimer- I do not own code: lyoko

hehehe well the first chapters up. Flames totally excepted but be nice this is my first fanfic. So if you have any suggestions I will take them to heart. See ya.

**.ChElSeA**


	2. SUPRIZE

HEHE SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UP-DATE IT. . . I WAS GROUNDED . . . WELL I STILL AM BUT I DON'T CARE . . . WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 2 . . . OH YEAH THE DISCLAIMER THINGY: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS . . . ATHOUGH I DO OWN CHELSEA . . . WELL ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

A NOTE TO MY REWEIWERS:

**THANX . . . IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS IN THE DIRECTION THE STORY SHOULD GO JUST TELL ME**

Chapter two

SUPRIZE

'Oh crap another fan boy' Yumi thought as she turned around.

There in front of her was a tall man with blonde hair and with purple streaks.

"OH MY GOD. Odd? Is that really you?"

"The one the only. How are you? Dude you look so different. If Ulrich saw you-."

"Ulrich." Yumi said with question in her voice. "How is he and what are you doing in front of the girls dressing room?" She said as she pointed to the sign above the door.

"Oh yeah. Well Sissy had her 3ed kid on Sunday. Jeramy proposed to Aelita. And Ulrich is the lead singer of our band. By the way our first album comes out on January 28th. I haven't seen or talked to Chelsea for a year. As for the reason I am standing here. Well I can't tell you that because if I did, the reason I was standing here would kill me." He said and smiled.

"Oh yeah Chelsea told me about your breakup. I'm Sorry about that. Her and Kristen miss you a lot. Chelsea has been really happy lately though. I think she found a new boyfriend but I haven't asked in fear that she would bust into tears if I did."

"Oh yeah a new boyfriend. That's cool." He said in a very nervous tone while blushing slitely. When they had broken up they both swore on there death beads that they would never speak to each other

again.

" Yeah I guess but it is starting to get a little-."

"Hey Odd what about this-." Chelsea said but stopped talking when she saw Yumi. "Um . . . hi Yumi." She said with a fake smile. There in front of them stood a thin girl about 5' 8" with blonde hair that whent down a little past her shoulders.. She was wearing a black mini skirt with silver on the bottom. And a black halter top that stopped right above her belly button. And she had a sliver belt draped around her small waist.**(( that's what I wore to my boyfriends funeral. . . for details read in the end))**

" Oh hey Chelsea. Nice outfit." Yumi said with a evil smile.

"Yumi I swear it isn't what it looks like." Chelsea said.

"OMG are you guys still in here?" Yumi heard another voice say behind her.


	3. All Is Well

**HEY GUYS THE LAST CHAPPIE HAD A LAME ENDING SO I AM GOING TO SPICE IT UP A LITTLE . . . (COUGH COUGH) WELL ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT . . . AND NO FLAMES...**

**.ChElSeA**

"Um yeah. . . when I said an hour I meant three!" Chelsea said to the person behind Yumi. Yumi turned around to see a man that looked about 25 with brown hair and chocolate eyes.

" Oh wow Yumi? Is that really you?" The man said running over to her and pulling her into a hug.

" You have no idea how much I have missed you." Yumi said returning the hug.

He pulled back to look her over again. "you look great you know that."

"You don't look bad yourself. You do know I hate you so much right now though . . . why did you never call me? Why did you change your number? Why didn't you answer my letters that I sent you? Hmm?" She said getting a little agitated.

" Sorry about that." He said rubbing the buck of his neck. " Sissy kind of took over my life after you left. I hated it. She changed my phone number so only she knew it. Any letter that came from you she shred before I could get the address. She deleted your e-mail from my computer. She made sure that none of my friends came near me and every time I said your name she locked in a closet together and sat on me for an hour." Ulrich replied not thinking she would believe him.

"It's true you know." Odd said. Ulrich looked at Yumi who just stared at him. 'great now she hates me even more' he thought to himself. Then all of the sudden out of no were she started cracking up.

"She … locked … you … in … a … closet … and …. sat … on … you … for … a … hour …" Yumi said between laughs and breaths.

"Yup." Ulrich replied bluntly. " So how have you been?"

" Well I told you I was leaving and you gave me an evil look ran into the forest. I was going to chase after you to tell you that I loved you but Odd stopped me. So I told odd and company .Aelita and I moved to California. We became Two of the most wanted models in the world. I got a record deal.We Bought a new house.Then Chelsea moved in. I found out that she had a kid named Kristen. She came to one of my photo shoots became a model herself. Outer Rim Grace got a record deal. Chelsea and Odd broke up. I haven't had a Boyfriend in 8 years and I have a lot of money." She replied speaking very quickly. " Did you get all that."

"All I heard was you loved me, record deal, chelsea had a kid, and you have money." He said with a confused look on his face.

" Don't worry I'll fill ya in on the details." Odd said.

"Good." Said Ulrich and they all walked out of the store.

Okay well anyway here to do the disclaimer is Odd

Odd: Chelsea dosn't own Code Lyoko because if she did she would have a lot of money right now.


	4. The Song, The Fountain, And The Water

HEY GUYS . . . WENT THROUGH A SLIGHT DEPRESSION THERE. TWO OF MY FAITHFULL READERS GAVE ME ALERTS ON MY STORY AND IF YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE I JUST HAVE THIS TO SAY . . . WHY? I ALSO FOUND A SCRAPBOOK OF PIC WITH ME AND MY BF AND SOME OF OUR OTHER FRIENDS. AND I LOCKED MYSELF IN THE BATHROOM AND CRIED FOR 3 HOURS . . . BUT THEN MY FRIEND CAME TO MY RESCUE . . . WELL THIS IS FOR ALL YOU PEAPLE WHO ARE ULRICHXYUMI FAITHFUL . . . ENJOY!

"I'm hungry." Odd moaned as they walked down the almost empty walkway of the mall.

"What's new. Maeby we should grab a bite to eat." Chelsea said.

"Sounds good but it has to be quick because I have a shoot in 3 hours." Yumi said and they walked on. An akward silence fell over the group as they were walking.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you" Chelsea started to sing with the song playing on the speakers in the mall. Yumi caught on and started to sing the next part.

"Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming" Yumi sang as they started to dance to the beat of the music. Ulrich saw this and joined in.

" No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me" Ulrich sang along.

"To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life" they sang together.

"Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more?

Before your life is over

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me" all four of them sang this together while messing around. Jumping over the benches and spinging around the poles.

"To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark" Yumi preached.

"To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around" Chelsea sang

" To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life" they all sang again.

"No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like" they all sang while running down the hall.

"To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around" They sang and it felt like all the worries of the world were lifted of there shoulders. But little did they know that they were headed right for a fountain.

" To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life" They finished as Chelsea closed her eyes loosing herself in the moment and falling right in the water and getting soaked.

"Oh my gosh. Chelsea are you ok?" Yumi said rushing over. Chelsea looked at her. Then she started laughing. And the laugh spread. Soon they were all rolling on the floor doubled over in laughter.


	5. Hey Yumi?

After there little party in the mall they all decided to go home and change.

"dude it is cold out here" Chelsea shivered as they walked outside.

" Well it is the middle of January, You fell into a fountain and you are wearing a mini skirt." Odd stated as Chelsea gave hime a death glare.

They all walked out to there cars when Ulrich pulled Yumi aside. " Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat after your photo shoot, and mabey go down to the beach or somthin'?" Ulrich said to Yumi in a sweet but nervous voice.

" Um sure. Sounds fun pick me up at my place at 5 P.M.?" She replided not knowing what exactly to say. Yumi liked Ulrich a lot and had been waiting for this momment a long time knowing it would probably never happen. But she kept up hope and practiced exactly what she would say if it did happen. Now that it had actually happened she got lost in her thoughts and then her mind went blank." Um yeah. Here is my adress. Um 5 o'clock. I'll be ready. Yeah." She said nervously. She couldn't help but smile though. Everything she had ever wanted was happening and it mad her feel like she was floating on air.

" Cool 5 o'clock. I'll be there. Here is my number if you need to call me for something. Ok well I will see you later then." He smiled and walked away. She smiled wider. They both got into their cars and started to cheer. They were finally getting to go out together. After all those years of lonelyness, they would finally have each other.

**Hey That was really short but I swear the next chapter will be long and there will be LOTZ of fluff between Ulrich and Yumi. Yeah. Sorry this was so short but I have to go practice for my cross countrey meat kk well bye.**

**. cHeLsEa**


	6. Picture Us Together

**HIIIIIII . . . THIS CHAPTER SHOULD BE GOOD IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO GET INSPERATION BUT THANX TO DDR AND MY FRIENDS STEPHANIE AND SCOTT I FINALY GOT THE INPERATION I NEEDED ! OH AND BY THE WAY THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ MY SONGFIC IN THE END PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU THINK IT IS A GOOD IDEA TO WRITE ANOTHER ONE ! KK THANX A LOT ! **

**.cHeLsEa**

Chapter Six

Picture Us Together

"Oh crap I'm late."yumi thought while driving down the freeway.10 minutes later she pulled up to the studio and ran in as fast as she could.

"Late again Yumi? You know you she really get a watch!"Yumi tuned around to see a women about 23 years old with brown curly hai that went down her mid back **(( for those of you who have seen the Phantom of the Opera, She looks like Christine Daae))**

"Oh hey Stephanie. Sorry I was shoping with some old friends of mine and something happened and I Had to change and so I ran a little late. That's all." She replied putting a smile on her face. Stephanie looked at her sceptically.

" What exactally happned while you were at the mall?" Stephanie glared at her with an evil look.

" Well I played 45 games of DDR and I was all hot and sweaty so I went to holister to buy new cloths met up with some friend, sang a song, one of my friends fell in a fountain and got me wet, so I went home to change." Yumi said.

"I see. Well your lucky your not the only one who was late. The guy you are taking pictures with today was late to but he is ready now so go change, get make-up and meet us on stage." Steph said and walked away.

XxX

Yumi walk out of the dressing room wearing a black mini skirt, with a blue spegetti strap shirt . Hanging losely over the blue spegetti stap shirt was a long sleve white button up with thin blue stripes. For her make-up she was wearing a thin layer of blue eye shadow

and mascara. She walked over and met stephanie by the stage.

"So what kinda shoots are we doing today?" Yumi asked as she aproached Stephanie.

" Well these photos will be used for a perfume add so it will defenetly be one of those shoots you will want to have pation while taking to pictures." Steph replied.

" Oh fun so who's the victum who will be posing with me?" Yumi laughed. Yumi hated these kinds of shoots. All she could think about was Ulrich while she was taking the pictures.

" Well I don't know if you have heard of him. He has a band and they are really climing to the top so we thought that it would be good if we had the lead singer pose with america's hottest modle. His name is Ulrich Stern. Have you heard of him?" Yumi froze at those last words. There was no way.

" Um… W-wait did you um say U-Ulrich Stern?" Yumi said prossesing the thought.

" So you do know him. Good. I want more pasion in this shoot than you have ever given me before. The Kisses make them meaningful and don't stress. Give yourself to him. Act like you want more. Ok. Ok. Good now go out there and show me the passion you keep locked inside yourself." She said walking away leaving an dumbstruck Yumi.

When Yumi regained her composure she walked over to were Ulrich was wating. "Ready?" She asked.

"Is this a trick question."he said looking her over.

"Most guys would say yes or no but I give you props for orginality."

"Well in that case is one ever really ready to do something."

"I missed you so much." Yumi said. They smiled at each other.

"Ok you guys here is what I need you to do. You to are lovers. You want each other. I need you to kiss. And while you kissing I need Ulrich to slowly remove the white shirt yumi is wearing. Got it?"

They looked at each other and blushed. " Sure!" Yumi said.

They laened in and there lips brushed together lightluy. " I said lovers not cousands." Steph yelled. They deepened there kiss. They put more and more into it. Ulrich sliped the white shirt down Yumis arms. Then he rubed his hands up and down her back. They kissed so pationately. Nothing could stop them. Theyt broke the kiss from lack of oxygen and looked at each other.

"I have been waiting for that for so long." Ulrich said and lightly kissed her on her lips again. Yumi just stared at him with longing eyes.

"I love it you guys. Ok well Yumi you were late and I promised I wouldn't keep you past 4 so were do for today. See you all tomarrow at dawn."

Yumi turned to face Ulrich. " And I'll see you at five." She gave him one last peck on the cheek and walked away.

Odd

Chelsea does not own code lyoko because if she did she would not be writing this story!

**Kk well I am not sure when the next chappie will be posted so don't eat me. And for those of you who loike The Phantom of the Opera read **The Narrorator no one listens too '**s stories. Well hope you liked it. Review please give me ideas I will take them and absolutly NO FLAMES any one who flames me will force me to shove a grenade down their throats. Thnx a ton. Bye**


	7. The Long Wait Is Finally Over

**-hey guess what. . . I love me. . . . srry I had sugarand am like supper hyper!**

**HEY GUYS WELL THIS IS IT THE CHAPPIE YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. . . THE LAST CHAPTER. . . NO NOT REALLY . . . DID I SCARE YOU. . . DID I ? DID I? DID I? . . . I LIKE DOTS . . . . . . . . . LOL! THANK YOUI ALL WHO REVIEW AND THANK YOU ALL WHO READ AND LIKE MY STORIES. . . LiStEn To YoUr HeArT YOU RTOCK WITH A PASION. . .KK WELL ANYWAY HERE YOU GO. . . CHAPTER 7**

Chapter 7:

The Long Wait is Finally Over

Ulrich walked up to Yumi's door roses in one hand and a velvit box in the other. "Well here goes nuthin'." He sighed and rang the door bell.

"Coming!" he heard a voice come from the other side. The door opened to reveal a beautiful Japanese girl with her hair in a bun and a few strands of hair fallen astray.She had on a beautiful black dress that fell right above her knee's and huged her in all the right places. Ulrich couldn't help but stare. She looked like an angel.

"Hey. How are you?" She said softly and sweetly. He was broken out of his trance and collected his thoughts.

"Good. You look amazing tonight. Here I bought these for you." He said handing her the roses. He quickly hid the box in his poket so Yumi wouldn't notice.

"Thank You. There beautiful." She said with a smile on her face.

"Not as beautiful as you are." He said as they both leand in for a kiss.

" Dude that is just wrong. Save the mushy lovey dovey stuff for your date when I am **NOT** there." Chelsea said making them both blush. She walked away laughing as Yumi glared her down.

" Shall we get going." Ulrich said turning Yumi from her toughts of how friendly the butcher knife was going to be that night after her date.

" Yeah um . . . hold on" she said turning away from him. " Chelsea I'm leaving see ya later." She yelled.

" Ok have fun. . . but don't have to much fun . . . you are a modle remember. " Chelsea yelled back making Yumi blush slitly.

" What does she mean by that?" asked a now confused Ulrich.

"Oh nuthing lets go." She replied as she walked to his car. She got o her driveway and stopped in her tracks. There infront of her was the most beautiful car she had EVER seen. There right infront of her was a BMW Z3 convertible . it was all black with lether seats and six disk changer. **(( my friends car. . . I love his car.))**

"Wow." She managed to spit out.

" You didn't think I travled in style hum?" he asked putting his arms around her waist.

" Hop in."

They got in the car and started a course for . . . .

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII kk next chappie coming soon -**


	8. Cold Water

**HELLO I AM BACK . . . . AND WITH A NEW CHAPTER . . . AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ MY STORIES . . . THE NEXT CHAPIE COULD BE THE LAST. . . BUT THAT WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER . . . . OH NO SUSPENSE. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . YAY DOTS . . . BUT IF THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST I WILL MOST LIKLEY WRITE A SEQUIL. . . I AM NOT SURE WHAT I WANT TO DO YET BUT THERE WILL BE LOTS OF ROMANCE IN THE STORY SO DON'T WORY. KK WELL HERE IS CHAPTER EIGHT .**

Chapter Eight:

Cold Water

They sped down the road towards the beach. They got there and found a place to park. They got out of the car. They found a place on the deserted beach and took their shoes off. They walked watching the sunset as the cold sand hit there bare feet. The pale blue sky was now covered in shades of yellow orange and red. Ulrich bent down and splashed Yumi with some water.

" Hey" she said pushing him lightly.

" What, are you afraid of a little water?" He said with an evil smirk. Yumi laughed as she pushed him to the ground. He grabbed her hand pulling her down with him. She landed lightly onto him. Ulrich rapped his arms around her protectively. The calm water shimmering under the now moon lit sky. Stars scattered everywhere as if someone had thrown them around.

"You look amazing." He said breathlessly still holding her close. A small wave crashed sending water rushing towards them.

"Thank You." She replied and smiled sweetly at him. He rolled over so he was now onto of her. He kissed her lightly their lips just barley brushing against each other. Yumi could feel Ulrich's now bare chest against hers. He leaned in for another kiss. This one was much more passionate than the last. He depend the kiss as she moaned in pleasure. She could feel his tongue slip into her mouth. She slipped hers into his as well. His hands slowly rubbed her back as he pulled her in closer. Another wave broke, yet this one was much bigger. Water consumed them as they quickly broke apart and stood up. They looked at themselves. They were soaked from head to toe.

They finally got back to Yumi's house. Ulrich walked her up to the front door. She looked at him. There was something wrong. " Ulrich what's wrong?" she asked gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

" It's nothing, really. I had a lot of fun tonight." He said

" Me too." Yumi said as they both leaned in for a good night kiss. It was very small but very meaningful . They broke a part and said there good byes.

Yumi walked into her house ." Yume's is that you." Chelsea yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah." She replied . She heard Chelsea running down the stairs.

"Wow. You guys go swimming or something." Chelsea asked looking at the now soaked Yumi.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Yumi replied.

"Your right. Well then hurry up and change Odd, Aelita, and Steph are going to bee here in an hour." Chelsea said. As Yumi ran upstairs to change.

AT ULRICHS HOUSE

Ulrich walked in and sat on the couch. Odd heard the door close and ran down stairs to greet his friend.

" Hey. How'd it go? Did you ask her? How did your clothes get wet?"

" Good. No . Long story. I'm really tired I going to bed."

"Okay dude I am leaving for Chelsea's in about an hour . Are you sure you don't want to come?"

" Yeah I'm sure. Tell Yumi I will call her tomorrow."

" Will do man."

" Thanks" and with that Ulrich went to his room and fell asleep.

**Kk don't know when the chappie will be up but here is number eight . . . Hope you like!**


	9. The End

**I HAVE DECIDED. . . THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER ... BUT A SEQUIL IS COMING SOON. . . BEING THE LAST CHAPTER IT IS GOING TO LEAVE YOU HANGING. . . . LOL SUCKS FOR YOU GUYS. . . KK HERE YOU GO HAVE SOME FUN WITH IT . . .**

**.cHeLsEa**

Chapter Nine

The End . . .

Yumi sat at the table, Odds words playing with her mind. 'He will call you tomorrow' he had told her the night before. It was now 4:00 P.M. and he still hadent called. _Did I really mess up that badly on their date?_ _HE hates me now I just know it. _Those thought kept dancing through her mind.

RING

Yumi picked up the phone expecting it to be Ulrich.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Yumi. Hi get Chelsea and head to the hospital. Ulrich is hurt." She heard Odd's voice come from the other end.

"We'll be there soon." Yumi replied. She hung up the phone and ran upstairs. She grabbed her purse her jacket and her keys.

"Chelsea Ulrich is hurt. We need to get to the hospital now. Bring Kristen. Hurry up." Yumi yelled down the hall.

"Coming." she heard Chelsea yell from her room. "So, what happened?" she asked Yumi as they got in the car.

"I don't know. I didn't ask." Yumi replied in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about it. I am sure he is fine. He probably broke his leg or something. Don't think of the worst possible things that could happen. Think happy thoughts." Chelsea comforted the now crying Yumi.

"Aunty Yumi, are you okay." Kristen asked from the back seat seeing the tears roll down Yumi's face. Kristen had just turned 8 the previous week. She was odd and Chelsea's child. She was in the fourth grade. She was an incredible singer and had taken dance since she was three. She had long curly blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Yeah Kristen I'm okay. Just a little worried." Yumi replied.

"Don't worry your boyfriend isn't dead. At worst he just got knocked out. Don't think negatively and nothing bad can possibly happen." The girl said making Yumi laugh slightly.

"Yeah. I guess your right."

"Its times like this that make me wonder why mommy always calls a tenacious brat." The girl continued. "You seem pretty convictable to me."

"I did not call her a tenacious brat. I called her a stubborn brat." Chelsea chimed in to defender herself.

"Same thing you know. "The little girl backfired.

"Stubborn brat?" Yumi asked Chelsea.

"He he. I was a little upset. I didn't think it would backfire. You're not mad are you?" Chelsea said nervously.

"You're lucky that I am to upset about Ulrich to be." Yumi said. They got to the hospital and parked in the closest spot they could get.

They walked into the front doors.

"Um excuse me. I am looking for the room of a Mr. Ulrich Stern." Yumi said to the lady at the front desk.

"Oh yes. That would be room 127 in our ICU." The women replied.

"Thank You." The trio walked away.

"What dose ICU stand for?" asked a very confused Chelsea.

"Intensive Care Unit." Kristen replied quickly.

"You know that it is pretty sad when your eight year old knows more than you right?" Yumi said evilly to Chelsea.

"Payback?" Chelsea asked.

"Payback." Yumi confirmed. They reach the ICU wing in a short amount of time. They were greeted by a crying Aelita, a depressed Jeremy, and a nervous Odd. Very reassuring.

"Finally you guys are here." Odd said running up to them.

"Is Ulrich okay?" Chelsea asked worried about her friend.

"How do you define okay? Um yes he is still alive. But he is in critical condition." Odd answered.

"What happened? " Yumi asked tears threatening to fall.

"Well he kind of got shot in the head two times." Odd said trying to make it sound not so bad. But after hearing those words Kristen started to cry, Chelsea stood speechless and Yumi fainted.

**Like I said . . . Sequel coming soon to theaters near you. . . JkJkJk . . . . Hope you guys liked it. If you have any ideas about the sequel feel free to share them with me. KK see ya.**


End file.
